


Aftermath ~ Huma One-Shot

by ChaoticBliss



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Fluff, Harry being a good first mate, One Shot, Uma being vulnerable and sad, all that good fluffy stuff, some kissing and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBliss/pseuds/ChaoticBliss
Summary: After her defeat Uma is devastated, Harry consoles her.This is my first fic on this website so please don't judge me if I messed it up somehow.





	Aftermath ~ Huma One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> If there's no one beside you  
> When your soul embarks  
> Then i'll follow you into the dark

Uma didn’t know how she ended up back on the shores of the Isle. The barrier kept everything out, nothing goes in and nothing goes out, that’s how she’s always known it. Maybe that’s only the case for the good things, they can’t come in and the bad things, they can’t escape it. 

Uma had never had freedom until tonight. She reveled in it! Of course they were ulterior motives but still, it was like nothing she’d ever experienced before. And losing it hurt more than she’d like to admit. Her plan may not have been very well thought out but still. She had failed the other lost kids tonight, not once, but twice. 

She was a failure. Defeat was not a feeling she enjoyed. 

She lied there, on the black sand of the Isle, sopping wet and out of breath from swimming so hard. Tears burned her eyes but she refused to let them fall. 

When she cried, which was rare, she felt weak. Uma hated feeling weak. 

Instead she got up and moved to find the clothes she kept stashed behind one of the pillars that held the Isle up. She was in the water way too often to not have back up clothes hidden around here. She slipped the dress off before throwing it back into the sea. Slowly but surely she put on the rest of her captain’s uniform. 

She reached for the hat but stopped herself. 

It was a captain’s hat. She wondered is she even deserved to wear it anymore. How could she? Knowing that she had led her crew into a battle they didn’t win. 

She was stupid to think she could’ve bested Mal at something. She never had been able to beat her before. What made her think that she could now? 

Mal managed to have everything Uma ever wanted. She had Auradon and if she wanted, she could have the Isle to. 

She was the ‘bad’ girl with a secret heart of gold. The thought of it made Uma sick to her stomach. 

Mal was always the best and Uma was left to live in her shadow. No matter how hard she fought, how evil she forced herself to be, how hardened and emotionless she made herself, it was no use. 

She couldn’t win. 

Mal was Maleficent’s daughter of all. 

No one even remembered Ursula’s name. 

Anger filled Uma and before she could stop them , the tears started to flow. And they didn’t stop, they just kept coming and coming and Uma felt powerless. She collapsed on the sand as the rush of emotions flew out of her. 

Weakness crept up on her like a deadly spider and now that’s all she could feel. 

She was weak. 

Completely and utterly powerless in this cruel, cruel world. 

“There you are Captain, the whole crew’s been looking for you for hour-Uma?” 

She froze at the sound of Harry’s voice. 

“Uma, are you alright?” 

She kept her head down, not responding. She just hoped he take the hint and leave her to wallow in self pity alone. 

He didn’t. 

“Uma, are you alright?” His tone was stronger this time, accent thicker. 

She sighed before looking up at him through red eyes. She expected him to take one look a her, knees buried in the sand, a captain’s hat she didn’t deserve on the ground in front of her, tear streaks on her face and laugh. To call the whole crew over so that they could ridicule her in the most public way possible. To use her vulnerability against and then to take her position of power right from under her. Banishing her from the crew. 

She expected him to kick her while she was down, like they had been taught to. People here had to be rotten in order to survive and move up the ladder. That’s what she expected and she was ready for whatever kind of punishment. She deserved it, at least that’s what she thought. 

But Harry didn’t, he didn’t even crack a smile at her weakened state. Instead he looked at her, looked through her, his face like stone and eyes full of concern. She watched as he walked towards her and kneeled down. 

He reached up and she flinched involuntarily, he stopped for a moment before taking the clip from her hair, undoing the now messy bun, letting her braids fall down her back. He pushed a few stray ones, behind her ear gently. 

He looked down before grabbing the hat and placing it on her head. 

She was confused, beyond confused actually. Mind racing a thousands thoughts per second as she stare up at him. A small smile crept on to his lips at the sight of her. 

“All better now Captain, all better.” 

She nodded as he stood up and held his hand out. Hesitantly, as if she was awaiting some kind of sick twist to his kindness, she took it and let him pull her back up. 

“Let’s get back to the ship, okay.” 

Her eyes widened, she wasn’t ready to face her crew yet. Not like this. 

Harry sensed it by the way her hand went rigid against his. 

“Don’t worry, the crew’s not there. They’ve probably given up looking for you by now.” He assured her and Uma relaxed. 

Together they made their way back to the Lost Revenge, hand in hand.

<><><>

The ship was a ghost town and Uma was grateful for that. She didn’t feel like going to the captain’s quarters right now so she made her way up the steps and to the upper deck and sat down. Harry followed. 

The one good thing about the Isle was the view it had of the stars. It was beautiful. 

They sat in silence for a moment, until Uma spoke up. 

“Why are you here Hook? You could’ve ratted me out and took control of the ship and my crew. Why didn’t you?” 

Her voice was more fragile then she wanted it to be but she didn’t dwell. Harry had proven she could trust him. 

She watched as he took a deep breath, eyes never leaving the stars above. 

“Ever since I was a young lad my father has wanted me to be a part of a crew. And now I am, thanks to you. And besides, once my sister’s got their own ships, their own crew, I could see the toll it takes on them. To be a captain and all. It’s hardens them, makes them responsible for others. I know better than to think that I’m cut out for it. But you are Uma.” 

He took his eyes off the sky and turned to face her. 

“You’re a good a captain, one of the best the Isle has ever known. And so what is one plan didn’t work out, knowing you, they’ll be others. I’m your first mate captain, I’d follow you into the dark if you asked me to.” 

Uma smiled and for a moment the world didn’t seem so cruel. Life didn’t suck as much, it was good, in that moment at least. 

And so she did something people did in those moments. 

She kissed him. 

And sure they had kissed before, but not like this. The others were always quick and heated, always during their lonely lustful encounters. Whenever the Isle became too much and they couldn’t take it, when they needed a distraction. 

But this wasn’t a distraction. 

This was different, this actually meant something. It was soft and gentle. 

Probably the most vulnerable either one of them had been in a long time. 

They fell asleep in the bed of the captain’s quarters. And no it wasn’t after meaningless sex, in fact they hadn’t had sex. Kissed a few times, talked, stayed together, but no sex. 

And somehow tonight, meant more than any of those other nights combined. 

Uma didn’t want to sleep alone, and neither did Harry. 

They wouldn’t sleep alone for many nights to come.


End file.
